I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monorail transportation systems, and more specifically to a suspended monorail track system.
II. Prior Art
A number of prior art references show monorail tracks having a generally boxed-shaped or U-shaped cross section. A number of these references also show monorail tracks having horizontal flanges extending laterally inward from the bottom edges of the side walls of the track. Other references include a number of power conductors or signal conductors inside the track to provide power, communications, or control signals to vehicles along the track. However, none of these references show the use of upwardly inclined flanges, or the unique arrangement of power and signal conductors within the track as taught in the present invention. In addition, the speed control and anticollision systems incorporated in the present invention constitute a major improvement over the prior art.